


Random Stories For Sander Sides I write

by Mossy123123302



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossy123123302/pseuds/Mossy123123302
Summary: Just random stories that I had





	1. Chapter 1

“Nyctophilia…."

There was a faint baby cry, and Patton being the curious one, decided to check it out. He also noticed Roman, peering through a door, seemiling which was the room that the baby noises were heard. They were both young, and they didn't exactly know what was going on in that room.. All they knew was that there was an baby. 

Patton looked through the small opening of the door, to see Remy and Deceit, surrounding an bed, where the cries were coming from. Though the person laying in bed, wasn't moving at all. He gasped, when he saw Remy pick up an small baby, which was crying. “Is that...our new...brother?” Roman whispered, and Patton just watched,”I think it is..” He said, replying to his question. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan was looking down at the crib, where his young brother, Virgil was. He smiled warmly, of all the fun possibilities they could have. Virgil started making some rather cute noises, and Logan blinked, and pushed back his glasses. “What is it?” He asked, until Virgil expanded his arms up, giving an small cute smile. Logan smiled warmly, until the door open, in which Roman came in,”Hey Logan! Deceit and Thomas need you at the meeting, due to some issues with the political things..” Roman explained, and Logan sighed in frustration, “Okay, okay.. Just watch after Virgil, until I get back” 

Roman gave him thumbs up and offered an smile, “They don't call me royal for nothing, Logan!!” He said, cheerfully. “That's what worries me” Logan replied, and left the room, leaving an pouty Roman and an adorable baby, 5 year old, Virgil. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Virgil turned 10 years old. Patton decided to train Virgil at least some things, like how to feed the animals, bring water for the village, and cut the apple’s skin, and so on. Logan, in the other hand, decided to leave some books for Virgil to read, while Roman taught him about the royalty system, and the politics too. 

Virgil clutch onto Remy, when Remy started running. He laughed, and grabbed Virgil’s legs to help him from falling off his shoulders, “You can get him!!” He said, cheering on Virgil to tag Deceit, who was also running. “I will…!” Virgil said, with an hint of determination in his voice. After what seem like hours, Virgil finally tagged Deceit, and by now, Remy and Deceit were exhausted, and were about to faint.

Virgil paused for a moment, feeling rather different. He looked down at his hands, where  black spark came out,only for a brief moment. He gasped, realizing what it was. Virgil’s magic was coming, and he was beyond excited to know what type of magic he has. “Logan! Pat- Ton! Ro!!” He yelled, running back home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was midnight, and it was already past Virgil’s curfew. He couldn't help but hear the arguments between Roman and Logan, though he wasn't sure what they were talking about. So, curiosity got the best of him, and he walked to his door, and listened. 

“Logan! Virgil’s magic is darkness..! This is bad for me.. I have creativity and light! I really don't wanna hurt his well being!!” Roman yelled, until Logan slammed his hands on the desk, “We will think of something, Roman!! We aren't just gonna abandoned Virgil, our young brother, in the streets!!” Logan angrily replied. 

There was an moment of silence, until Logan’s gasp was heard. “Then.. Fight me…” Roman said, his voice had no hints of regrets or any sorrows. 

Virgil stepped away from his door, his vision soon got blurry, until warm tears started falling. They were going to fight, all because of him. He choked back on his tears, and quickly ran to his bed, wishing this was all just a dream. He doesn't wanna see his family tear apart... “What did I do wrong?” He thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the day of the battle arrived, it felt like forever for Virgil. He couldn't handle that his own two brothers were fighting, and he couldn't even ask Patton for a hug or supportive, because Patton was crying in his room.. So he couldn't attend. 

Virgil gasped, when he saw Roman collapsed on his back, and Logan's sword pointed at his neck. Logan had won the fight, and everyone started cheering. Virgil saw the guilt and disappoint in Logan’s eyes, and he wouldn't lie when he said, he saw tears forming in his eyes.. Logan didn't want this either but Roman brought this upon himself. 

Roman was devastated. He refused to believe, that for the first time.. His own brother defeated him.. He usually always win battles, even against his own brothers but he lost. He didn't understand what happen. Roman felt the warm tears, streaming down his face and he quickly got up and ran off.. He was embarrassed and angry. “Roman!!” Logan yelled, but Roman ignored him, and kept running to god knows where. 

Thomas watched, and looked at Virgil, who looked like he was about to cry. He didn't take an second guess, as he quickly embraced Virgil into an hug. Virgil was taken by surprise, but he slowly warmed up to it and embraced the hug. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later in the evening, Roman did return and accepted Logan’s apology. He, soon, did apologize for his bad actions and vowed to always be there for his younger brother, no matter what. 

“What are we gonna do about his magic then?” Patton askes, in his raspy voice. He was crying all day, and barely ate or drank anything. Roman left the room, to get some drinks and some snacks for Patton to have. “Im not sure.. I do know this spell that can help Virgil control his powers..at least when he is ready… this spell will go away once Virgil has full control of his powers…” 

Patton just tiredly nodded, hoping that this spell of his will work. He only wanted what was best for Virgil, and all he can do is rely on Logan and his intelligence. “For now.. Let's not worry him, Virgil needs us more than ever” Logan said, and offered an hug for Patton. Patton smiled, weakly and accepted his hug, but later, Roman joined the hug as well. “Don't forget mee~” Roman sang. 

Family was more important.


	2. Nyctophilia (Last Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Violence, Death

After that troubling, Logan and everyone else had finally came to an agreement to put a spell on Virgil, until Virgil learned to control his powers. Though, Virgil was very nervous that Logan had to reschedule the spell to midnight.

“I...don't wanna have the spell on me..” Virgil begged to Thomas, in which Thomas looked down at him, with an look of empathy and guilt. “I can't change their mind, Virgil..  But this spell won't do anything,it's like a barrier” Thomas said, attempting to relax Virgil and gave the warmest smile he could show. Virgil just frowned, hating that this spell must be used on him, but he slowly understood the reason behind it. They wanted to protect him, and they'll stay by his side!

“… right?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That midnight, everything backfired. Everything...went terribly wrong…

Patton fall on his bottom, when Deceit roughly pushed him back and aimed his staff at his neck,”Stay out of this!!” Deceit yelled, and Virgil watched in terror. 

Deceit looked over his shoulder to see Virgil, until he made an sinister smile and walked towards him, “It's okay Virgil... Just come with me…” He said, in his calm voice. “No!!” Patton yelled, quickly spawning his light blue shield, and blocked Deciet’s staff. Patton looked over his shoulder, to look at Virgil, “Run!!!” He yelled.

Virgil gasped, and his vision grew blurry, but he did what Patton told him to do. He ran to the door, to get Logan or at least anyone. There was laughter echoing the room, until an glow of yellow and dark greenish color was thrown at Virgil. Luckily, Virgil dodged in time but the door got hit, resulting the wall to collapse onto poor, young, Virgil.

Virgil cried in pain, as he tried to get his leg out from under the wood. He saw an silhouette hover over him, and he looked up to see Deceit with his glowing yellow spear. “NOOO!!” Patton yelled through his tears, and Virgil screamed in fear. 

Patton could barely breathe at all, as if everything stopped working. He could barely even think straight, as the odor from the blood made Patton want to vomit. Luckily, Logan and Roman came, but they were too late to save their young brother. Deceit was already gone… 

Roman covered his mouth, his eyes were shaking, and his body was trembling, as he look down at his young brother, who was lying motionless on the ground, with the red puddle around him as well. Logan, in the other hand, was trying to stay calm, but in his eyes were pure terror and grief.. Patton covered his face, and screamed in grief, wishing he could have done more than just sit down, defeated because of Deceit. 

After a few hours, Thomas and Remy took Roman and Patton to another room, allowing Logan to investigate the clues of why Deceit would do this. Logan took deep breaths, as he grabbed his shirt, tightly, over where his heart was. It hurt, his heart was aching so much, that Logan wasn't even sure if revenge would even fix it. 

Logan closed his eyes, using his aura to help him ease his thoughts, so he can focus. He slowly open his eyes once more, and grabbed the limp body of Virgil and dragged him away from the destroyed wall. He gently set down the body and placed his hands over Virgil’s chest. 

Logan closed his eyes, and quietly chanted in some unknown language. Black and purple swirls started surrounding them two.. Finally, Logan open his eyes, to see the wounds on his brother were fully healed, and he mumbled the last word for the spell. 

 

“Nyctophilia….”


	3. Traitor (Portal 2! AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Portal 2 doesn't belong to me

Virgil walked through the small hallway, before noticing an door. He sighed of relief, realizing that his way out is almost there.. He quickly shot his blue portal to the door and opened the yellow portal beneath him. He landed, and looked up at the door, which said “Logan Emergency ShutDown and Crofters Dispensary” 

Virgil reached over, to unlock the door until the door fell. He gasped, realizing it was all a trick. He turned around, seeing the walls were closing in on him and the floor beneath him was opening. “I honestly, TRULY didn't think you'd fall for that” Logan said, and Virgil looked around, hoping to find a way to escape this room. 

“In fact, I devised a much more elaborate trap further ahead, for when you got through this easy one” Logan said, unamused that Virgil fell for his trap, this quickly. “If I’d known you'd let yourself get captured this easily, I would have just dangled a turkey leg on a rope from the ceiling” He said, with disappoint in his voice. Virgil shrieked, when he fall in and landed on another platform, with glass walls, preventing him from using his gun, and the platform started moving towards the room where Logan was in, “Well, it was nice catching up. Let's get to business” Logan said, now in a happy mood that he will finally get rid of Virgil. “I hope you brought something stronger than a portal gun this time”

Virgil squint his eyes, at the sudden brightness and saw Logan sitting in his chair, which was carrying him in midair. He also had wires connecting to his back and arms, but the glasses he wore was more important. “Otherwise, I'm afraid you're about to become the immediate past president of the Being Alive club, ha ha!” Logan laughed, and Virgil quietly growled. 

“Seriously, though. Goodbye” Virgil saw the turrets, being dropped down by the claws, but they looked all burnt up, before he knew it.. Each one blew up, which caused the glass wall to start cracking. “Oh, so you were busy…” Logan said, glaring at Virgil, who was smirking at him. “I suppose we could just sit here, and glare at each other, until one of us drops dead.. But I have an better idea.. It's your old friend, Neurotoxin!” He said, clapping his hands together. 

There was an tube going towards the glass top, resulting it to break.. Unfortunately for Logan, someone else came in instead of the neurotoxin. It was Roman, and he landed, causing the glass to shatter due to the sudden landing. “Hello!!” Roman yelled, and smiled at Virgil. Virgil was confident now, he has someone by his side now.. 

“”I hate you…so much” Logan growled. “Warning, central core is 80% corrupt!” A male robotic voice said, and Logan blinked, very confused. “That's funny, I don't feel corrupted.. In fact, I feel pretty good!” He said, replying to the robotic voice. “Alternate Core Detective!” The robotic said,”Oh! That's me, they are talking about!!” Roman replied. 

“To initiate core transfer, please deposit substitute core in receptacle!” The robotic explained, and Virgil watched Roman quicky jump on the platform, to start the core transfer. “Substitute core accepted! Are you ready to start the procedure?” It asked, and Roman nodded,”Yes!!” 

“Corrupted Core, are you ready to start the procedure?” It said, now asking Logan. “No!!” Logan yelled, trying to stop the core transfer. “Oh yes he is!!” Roman argued, and Virgil stepped back, allowing them to argue. “No, no, no, no, no, no!!” Logan replied, now terrified. “Stalemate detected! Transfer procedure cannot continue” It spoke, and Roman gasped,”Pull me out! Pull me out! Pull me out!!” He yelled, and Logan cheered,”Yes!!” 

Virgil ran over to get Roman out, until the voice spoke again, explaining for Virgil to press the button. “Leave me in!! Go press the button!!” Roman said, and Virgil skid to an stop and saw an door open. “Don't do it!!” Logan yelled. “Yes, do it!!” Roman cheered. 

Virgil quickly shot a portal near the button, and open another one and entered. “Not so fast!” Logan said, using the moving platforms to block Virgil's way. “Think about this! You need to be a trained stalemate associate to press that button!!” He explained, but Virgil managed to trick the platforms and ran to the button, pressing it. Logan gasped, before screaming in pain, as they sent electric waves through his body, making him go limp. 

“Stalemate resolve” It said, now starting the core transfer. “Here I go!!” Roma said, happily before pausing,”Wait.. What if this really hurts?.. Oh, I didn't think of that..” He laughed nervously, and Logan groaned,”Oh, it will... believe me.. It will..” 

“Your just saying that, aren't you!.. Or is it really gonna hurt.. Your..no… your right.. Its gonna hurt.. But how much pain will thi-- AAAA!” Roman screamed, in pain, and the platforms covered Roman, preventing Virgil to see what is going on. The same goes to Logan,”Get your hands off me!! No! No!!” He yelled. 

Virgil was watching, in pure shock. He didn't know how to feel about this, at all … all he could think of right now, was that he was finally going home. “Woaaah! Check me out, partner!!” Roman laughed, and was raised in midair due to the chair. “We did it!! Im in charge of the whole facility now!! Im bloody massive! Oh right the escape lift!!” He said, cheerfully, and lowered the escape lift, which was an tube. 

Virgil smiled weakly, and entered the tube, and watched the glass close and he watched Roman go crazy, now that he was in charge.. “This is so cool!! I'm a bloody genius now! Oh, sorry, raise the lift!!” He said, laughing nervously and started raising it up. Virgil was relieved, until Roman started laughing, but a more sinister laugh. “Actually.. Why do we have to leave right now…” He said, lowering the lift.

Virgil eyes widen, and banged on the glass. He couldn't believe this,”I did this!! Brave little me, Roman did this!!” He said, folding his arms. “You didn't do anything… He did all the work…” Logan weakly argued, and was slowly sitting up. Virgil looked at Logan then back at Roman, his heart was starting to ache.. He was betrayed by the only friend. 

“I know you…” Logan said, and Roman looked at him, “Sorry, what?” He replied. “The engineers tried everything to make me behave..to slow me down.. They even put a intelligence tempering sphere on me… it clung to my brain like a tumor, giving me terrible ideas..” Logan explained. “No! Not listening!!” Roman said, covering his eyes, to block out his voice. This, however, caught Virgil’s attention. “It was..your voice..” Logan growled, “Your lying!!” Roman argued. “You were design to be a moron…” Logan said, until one of the claws grabbed Logan, bashing him against the glass tube, Virgil was in. “I'M NOT A MORON!!”Roman said, in his high voice of anger. “YES YOU ARE! YOUR THE MORON THEY BUILT TO MAKE ME AN IDIOT!!” Logan yelled, only to get bashed again, resulting the claw to let go of Logan, and Logan, himself, hitting Virgil. 

Virgil grunt, and looked down at Logan, who had scars on him, due to the glass cutting him now. “HOW ABOUT NOW!? NOW WHO'S THE MORON!!” Roman growled, bashing the glass tube down, and Virgil eyes widen, looking up through the small opening to look at Roman, “Uh oh…” Roman said, his face showing shock, but before Roman could do anything… the glass tube broke, making Virgil and Logan fall down deep into the underground.


	4. You're Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song -  
> "Here" (Ancient Magus Bride/I LOVE THAT ANIME>3< ) by Lizz Robinett ft. L- Train

All I know, all I've ever known

Is I stand alone, I stand all alone

I am here on my own…

Virgil open his eyes, to be greeted by the silence. He blinked a few times, to adjust his eyesight, after that he sat up. “Another day… Just another...normal day…” Virgil thought, and rubbed his face, where he felt something dry.. He was indeed crying all night. Virgil sighed, and looked at his door, realizing he had to change or else Patton will be upset he didn't make it for breakfast. 

With this weight upon my chest

How can I keep breathing?

Just let the darkening rain wash away the pain

Please….

After Virgil finished changing and fixing his hair, he was very hesitant to open his own door. He didn't feel like eating at all, and his heart was pounding.. It was ringing through his ears. Virgil took deep breaths before sleeping exhaling, “You can do this…” He said, to himself.. But it seemed more of an task then something he just wanna do. Those...painful memories still lingered in his head… Virgil shook his head, and open his door slowly, only to be greeted by Patton, whom seem surprise. “Hey kiddo!!” Patton greeted, with an bright smile on his face.

While I am trapped here

With shadows closing in on me

Is there still beauty in this world

That could comfort me?

Virgil felt his heart ache, at how positive Patton was… Honestly, he didn't deserve Patton nor Logan, not even Roman. He felt like he was an burden to them, but he isn't sure why he still felt this way.. They introduced him as their new family, a friend... Yet, Virgil couldn't help but feel like he didn't belong.. “Ready for some breakfast!? I made doggie pancakes!” Patton responded and ran downstairs. Virgil made an sheepish smile before following him downstairs... He could feel eyes staring down at him, “Deceit..” Virgil thought, his eyes widening. Is that why...he couldn't move forward. 

Though I yearn to believe

There's no way it could be!

Virgil stopped, in his tracks. He saw everything turn black around him, and his breathing started to quicken. “You did horrible things.... Anxiety.. You don't deserve them!” An voice rang out, and it sounded like Deceit,yet it didn't somehow. Virgil looked around, hoping for an way out.. He wanted this to end. Yeah, he did terrible mistakes to Thomas and everyone... Virgil started tearing up, wishing he could have done more to fight back against Deceit so he didn't have to hurt anyone.

All that I am, broken and a worthless mistake

Wondering just how many tears

Would this world take!

“Virgil!!” An voice echoed, and Virgil gasped. It sounded familiar, and He started looking around for that voice.. “Virgil, follow my voice.. Relax and listen to me.. It's not real…” It said, in a comforting way. Virgil blinked, and took a few steps towards the direction it was coming from, “...Logan…” He whispered, and kept walking. “Come on, my chemical romance!! Fight those monsters like an true knight!! Once your done, we can congratulate you with new pair of headsets!!” Another voice said, coming from the same direction of Logan’s voice. “... Roman…” He mumbled, and started picking up his pace. He had someone..no he had a family to go back too. 

Ringing out through the void

Is a voice that's calling me

“Kiddo! When you come back home, we can watch cartoons! Maybe even buy some plushies for you!!” An familiar, cheerful voice said. Virgil felt warmth coming down his cheeks, and he touched them to feel little drops of water.. He was crying. Virgil kept running, before extending out his arm to see an light. “P..patton!” He cried, until everything went bright and he closed his eyes, wincing at the sudden brightness. 

Even if I wanted to die, nothing will change

No one would be waiting for me

Always the same!

Virgil shook his head, before slowly opening his eyes to no longer see darkness around him. He was sitting down on the wooden floor, and he quickly saw the worried expressions on his three friend's face. “You came back kiddo!!” Patton cried, hugging Virgil tightly while Roman cheered in victory, Logan just sighed in relief that Virgil was alright. “I…” Virgil was loss of words, he didn't know what to say.. He felt so embarrassed yet he was glad they were there for him. “ t..thank you” Virgil choked on his own sobs, before finally breaking down. Patton started rubbing his back, “Your home kiddo… your home..” He whispered, while Logan and Roman left to get some blankets and other supplies to relax Virgil. 

All I know, all I've ever known

Is I stand all alone, I stand all alone

I am here on my own...


	5. Diver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - Diver by NICO Touches the Walls - Full Version - Lyrics
> 
> Warning: Mentions of Suicide Attempt

That horizon is drifting away

The sky is too blue to even portray it tomorrow

A group of people is so stagnant to me

That I can't even breathe

Virgil has always been known as the anxious side, a dark side.. Everyone made it pretty much clear, all those threats, the angry comments at him. It was obvious, no one wants Virgil around expect for Deceit. Virgil felt the numb, coldness hug his body, dragging him down, further and further to the deep ocean. 

How long have I been sinking here?

Just spit out your sadness and look ahead?

I wouldn't be fine that way

Even if I turn everything against me,

I would still feel a dim light

If I could get that far…

Virgil looked up at the surface of the ocean, to see only the night sky. The moon reflected on the ocean, making it look very wavy. He didn't understand, why did he suddenly feel so scared. He had no way of becoming friends with any of the sides. He was worthless and a waste of space.. He blocked Thomas’s future. “Why… why do I feel so sad…” He thought. 

I want to breathe!!

But it's painful in here

Just by looking at the night’s darkness

I feel like a diver

Struggling with decompression

I want to make sure that I'm alive..

Virgil suddenly saw bubbles appearing in front of him, and he realized what it was. That was his tears, and he was crying...about what? He slowly closed his eyes, as the tears kept coming..and he remembered, “Patton...always showered me in affection… always staying by my side…” He thought, trying to understand what was he missing. 

So as I aim for the deep ocean floor again

I'll breathe for a moment!

Last night, when I flipped over the map inside my head

I was scared to find that it only showed things

That I was lacking alone

“... Logan, always reasoning with every side.. Somehow he found comfort within me, because I wasn't ignorant nor very outgoing like Patton or Roman…”  Virgil allowed his mind to go through these memories, and it was comforting that he was someone that Logan could at least talk too. “That's not it…” He thought, very disappointed. 

I always thought that I was strong

I always thought that I was stronger than anyone else

Just as that swan was floating adrift,

Through the starry night sky like a lost child

A soothing rain began to fall

However, it appears we can't become that

“Roman… I was the motivation that helped Thomas reread his lines, to practice, and when he went up… I relax… I gave Roman the inspiration…” Virgil thought, until he started coughing, and he quickly open his eyes and grabbed his neck, and he started losing air. “Air… air… i can't breathe… why am I so scared!?” He thought, confused and scared. 

If a star is a star, then I can only be myself

I wonder how far I could go…!

Virgil saw more bubbles appear, he was crying even more than before… he couldn't breathe. Until, he had his answer… They all needed each other. Thomas would be nothing but an empty, careless shell. 

Burdened with a heavy anchor on my back

I utter a little prayer

And as if it was a signal

Rain began to fall..

Virgil remembered the reasons of why Thomas was here, to this day. He was the motivation that kept Thomas moving forward, he warn him of dangers, to check and redo things for any mistakes.. He was his cautions..his consciousness.. Virgil didn't know what happen, but before he knew it. He reached the surface of the ocean, and gasped for air.

I want to breathe

But it's painful in here

Just by looking at the darkness, alone

I feel like a diver with no means of surfacing

I want to make sure that I'm alive, I really have to!

So, as I aim for the deep ocean floor, just one more time

Virgil coughed, as much water he can possibly get out. He was freezing cold, especially since it was nighttime and it was very windy. He swam back to shore, and collapsed on the sand, not caring if he gets sand all over him. He blinked, “Why didn't I see this before...unless I was so trapped in that house, I never had any second thoughts…” Virgil thought, and looked up at the moon, and the stars. “I'll keep going…” He quietly said, to himself. 

I'll try to breathe!

If I just perceived a glimpse of happiness

I wouldn't drown ever again!!


	6. A dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by UnderVerse 0.4  
> Song - Valiant Heart by Nyxtheshield feat. Melodiva

Virgil took deep breaths, as he used his arms to push him up. He heard the dripping noises fall to the ground, and he looked down to see blood, his blood...and tears. “please...don't do this…” He begged, and there was silence. 

Virgil looked up, as he sat on his knees. There, stood, the one he thought he trusted. He felt like he was betrayed, but then half again.. Logan wanted what was best for everyone. “Why…” Virgil asked, and Logan, just blankly, stared at Virgil.. 

Roman, Patton, Remy, Deceit, even Thomas couldn't save Virgil.. They were long gone. It was just Virgil and Logan, alone. The room around them was empty, just an white empty space. “You wanted where everyone will treat you the same… you wanted an happy ending…” Logan said, and in his hand was Patton’s broken glasses. Virgil gulped, “Not like this... We would have been perfect if you didn't murder them!!” He shouted, angrily. 

Logan blinked, before giving an faint grin. “I can't forg--” Virgil stopped himself, when he suddenly saw the brightness of the sun, making him groan. He blinked, in confusion and also realized that his body wasn't aching, or at least, hurting anymore. 

Virgil blinked a few times, before sitting up. “Where the hell is he!?” He thought, angrily when he realized that Logan was gone. Instead, Virgil found himself lying in a field of flowers. He scanned the area, only to see more fields of grass and flowers, but no Logan. He stood up, until an familiar voice called him, “Hey kiddo!!” 

Valiant Heart  
Defeated again..  
Your hopes and dreams now  
Are fading away

Have you really found solace in the dark?

Virgil looked over his shoulder, “No… he is dead… i watched him get killed” He thought, seeing Patton. Patton smiled, and ran over to Virgil, “There you are, kiddo!! We've been looking everywhere for you! Guess you fell asleep, huh?” He said, giggling. Virgil didn't know what to say.

I know your soul cries for another chance  
To stop fighting is a way to perish  
Your hopes and dreams

I can help to redeem!

“Patton wouldn't stop screaming” Logan said, appearing from behind Patton. “This can't be real… i refuse..no…” Virgil thought, feeling himself grow cold and scared. “Mm? Virgil, you do not look so well. Perhaps, you need an bed instead of sleeping on these flowers..” Logan pointed out, and Patton gasped. “Oh no! We gotta head home fast now!!” He cried. “Is the emo nightmare not having an fabulous sleep!?” Roman chimed in, and Virgil blinked. “I'm...fine” Virgil replied, smiling sheepishly. “I'm not fine… please...this can't be a dream..” He thought, knowing this dream will not end at all. 

“I still recommend when we arrive home,you sleep on a more comfortable bed” Logan suggested, and Virgil nodded. “Maybe tomorrow we can have a movie night!!” Patton said, smiling. “I agree with Patton!!” Roman sang, and Virgil watched them argue about what they were gonna do tomorrow. He blinked, before pulling his hood up, “... This...feels to real…” He mumbled, as he felt the warmth tears slide down his cheeks. 

Valiant Heart, my soul will fight away  
To make you see this world clearly again


	7. An Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "A Childhood Lesson" by Yandere Dev  
> Warning: Yandere Patton

Deceit was humming, gently as he cut the strawberries into pieces, meanwhile Patton was stirring the ingredients together. “Mm~” Deceit sang, before he looked over at Patton, who looked so pure and innocent when mixing the batter together. “Mm…” He mumbled, quietly, thinking of something. 

“Ow!” Deceit cried, as he accidentally cut his finger, and cursed under his breath. “Are you okay!?” Patton cried, as if Deceit was dying. “I'm alright, kid” Deceit chuckled, as he bandaged his finger up, as if it was an normal thing to do. “Just keep mixing the batter, Pat” He said, putting the strawberries into an extra bowl. 

Deceit washed the wooden board, and set it back down on the counter. He open an cabinet, and took out an sprayer, and sprayed it over the area where the blood fell on. Then, he grabbed the towel and rubbed it, once he finished. He put the things away, and walked away, “Be right back Patton, don't touch anything!” He said, warning Patton. 

Patton nodded, “Okay!” He responded, smiling. Once, Deceit was out of sight, he went to the cabinet that Deceit had open. Patton pulled it open, and grabbed the spray that he used and read the label, “Hydrogen...peroxide?..” Patton mumbled, struggling how to say it and blinked, “So that's how you clean those liquids!” He thought, excited that he learn something new, and oh boy, was he sure gonna use it later in the future. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patton was cleaning the floor, until he heard footsteps. “Greetings Patton, I have something to ask you.. Have you seen Roman? He said, he wanted to see me” Logan asked, and Patton looked at him, and smiled. “Sorry, Logan!! I haven't seen him!” Patton apologized, and Logan nodded, “It's fine, Patton.. Well see you tomorrow” He said, and walked away. 

Patton hummed in response, “Byyee~” He sang, and looked back at the floor. He slowly stopped smiling, and sighed. “Oh dear, Logan looked like he did have a crush on you, Roman! Such a shame.. You won't hear it yourself” He mumbled, and looked at the bottle, he had which was hydrogen peroxide. “Don't touch...my son…” Patton quietly said, and put the bottle back in his pocket.


	8. You are driving me insane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Yandere Logan  
> *Oh whoops, I accidentally wrote some more yandere's!! WHOOPS!!!

Yandere is a term where someone is described being violently in love with someone. Someone who would do anything, to receive their crush affection, their love, their attention. 

Logan liked it. He never felt this way, nor has anyone actually acknowledge him before. He NEEDED him. He wanted Virgil, forever, by his side. Logan was dying for it, the love, the comfort...everything.. He wanted everything, and it was driving him mad. 

“Hey nerd..” Virgil mumbled, as Logan sat down, across from him. “Greetings” He said, as he took out his book and flipped to the page, he left on and continue his reading. “Have you ever went to a sleepover, Lo?” Virgil asked, and Logan, a bit surprised by the sudden question. “Well… not really, you?” He replied and Virgil shook his head. 

“Maybe, we can both have a sleepover?” Logan suggest, secretly hoping that Virgil would say, and thank heaven, was his prayer answered. “Sure..sounds...fun” He replied, agreeing to the idea. “Tonight, around six pm?” Logan said, and Virgil, lazily, just hummed in response. 

When six pm finally arrived. Virgil was already at Logan’s door, but before he could even knock, Logan open the door. “Oh...hey…” Virgil mumbled, and Logan nervously tug on his shirt, “Nice to see you..again, Virg! Right, the uh, sleepover” He said, clearly nervous and Virgil couldn't blame him. It was their first time ever having an sleepover, at least for two days. 

“Well, I was reading what people normally do in sleepovers. They normally talk about stories, or more about themselves.. Oh! They also did pillow fights, made cards, and so on” Logan gambled, about things they could do. Virgil was already starting to grow tired of Logan’s non stop talking, “Lo...be quiet..” He mumbled, and Logan quickly went silent. 

“Ah, forgive me.. I had forgotten you cannot handle much talking” Logan apologized, and Virgil nodded, “Let's just..talk about ourselves...to know more about each other” He said, suggesting it, well, the only last thing that Virgil heard from Logan. “I agree, it sounds more simple and normal” He said, offering Virgil to sit down on his couch. 

Midnight came.. Logan was quiet, all he could hear was the beating of his own heart. “He is sleeping...in my own home..” He thought, before sitting up and looked beside him. “There he is…” Logan thought, when he saw Virgil, looking so peacefully, when he was asleep. 

Logan turned around, and grabbed his phone, before quietly cursing realizing he can't take a picture, since it was too dark. The only light that was provided was the lava lamp he had, and no way was Logan gonna turn on flash, or Virgil will think Logan he is an creep. “I'm not a creep…”He thought, shaking his head. 

Logan quietly lie down beside Virgil, listening to his steady breathing. “So...cute…” He thought, as he moved the bangs away from Virgil’s face. “...soft” He mumbled, quietly. Logan was making observations, right?

Logan trailed his hand down from Virgil’s face down to his chest. “Fragile.. He...is so fragile...so...warm… more… i need more” He thought, as his mind demanded more, where he could barely even hear his own thoughts. 

Logan slowly, step by step, went on top of Virgil. Virgil, was surprisingly, was still asleep. The view was driving Logan more to insanity, he was losing his sanity just because of some cute boy, who actually bothered to become his friend. 

Logan felt something come down, from the corner of his mouth. He couldn't help it, for the first time. He was daydreaming, all the possibilities they could have.. He was drooling,and Logan wanted to just laugh about it, “Wow… for the first time.. I'm drooling over my own fantasy ideas..” Logan thought, until he quietly started laughing, but not loud so Virgil wouldn't wake up. 

“One day…” Logan thought, an smile creeping up on his face. “You'll be mine…” He said, giggling quietly.


	9. Boop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ship: Analogical  
> *Background: Logan and Virgil has been best friends since childhood. They grew up together, ate together, etc... Logan, however, has an big secrcet and he is gonna reveal it, soon or later.   
> Warning: Mention of death  
> Song: Boop by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams

Never knew a time, when you weren't by my side.  
The one thing I could always count on.  
Always there for me, you've been my family.  
Even when all other hope was gone.

Back then, Logan had no one.. His family was pressure to him, and it was killing him. "Family are suppose to be kind but why is mine so mean?" Logan thought, as he stared down at the bodies, that once had life in them. Logan was surrounded by red liquids, and it came from his family's body. "Blood..." He thought, not caring if he was sitting on them, until the door burst open. "People..." He mumbled, his vision slowly turning blurry. "Wake up!" An voice called, yet it sounded so distanced. 

But for a while things have seemed so different,  
Like it's the same but still brand new.  
I can't believe it, when did I start to fall for you?

Logan groan, as he was suddenly hit by an pillow. He open his eyes, and there he saw, his friend, Virgil over him. "Wake up, nerd" He mumbled, as he ran his hand through his messy hair. "Or else I'll dumb your breakfast on you.. Not even Patton will stop me.." Logan sat up, quickly. "No, please do not do that, you'll ruin my bed" He said, and Virgil snickered. "Just go downstairs, I'll be down there, once I change" Logan said, promising and Virgil just nodded and left the room. 

Have I lost my mind, have I just been blind,  
Never to have seen you might be,  
Everything I need, everything I dream,  
All along has it been right in front of me?

As Logan promised, he came downstairs. He wore the same casual outfit, black shirt with brown pants, black shoes and a blue tie. "Good Morning Patton and Roman" Logan greeted, and Patton smiled, waving, "Hey kiddo! I left your breakfast on the table!!" He replied, and Roman jumped up to his feet. "Logan!! I was hoping that today we can go on an quest to defeat the Witch Dragon!!" Roman yelled, in his loud, pride voice. Logan saw Virgil, eating alone at the table, and he looked back at Roman. 

We've been together for a long long long long time.  
I've never thought that you and I could be a thing.  
I can't believe it, this is happening!

"I apologize, Roman, perhaps we can do it another time. I rather much enjoy spending my day with Virgil, since we don't talk often" Logan said, and Roman paused, before placing his hands on his hips, grinning, understanding the situation. "Alrighty Nerd!! Don't go messing up everything, like you always do!!" Roman laughed when Logan yelled, "FALSEHOOD!!" Virgil quietly giggled while Patton laughed, from the kitchen. 

I think oh whoa what am I to do.  
I didn't know that I would fall in love with you,  
And what to do right now I haven't got a clue.  
I just bite my tongue and when I want to say I love you I say,  
Boop.  
Boop.  
Boop.

Logan and Virgil had decided to go an garden, where they can see the beauty of mother nature. "Come on! Just say it!" Logan thought, frustrated that he can't even say feelings to Virgil. "Hey Lo?" Virgil mumbled, and he perk up, "Yes, Virgil?" He replied, "You seem awfully silent, is something bothering you?" Virgil asked, causing Logan to tense. "I...uh...um... Boop!" He stammered, booping Virgil's nose. 

Every chatelaine wants to share her reign, so come and join me in my castle.  
We'll crush our enemies, bring them to their knees,  
And though I have a tendency to babble.

Virgil felt his face slightly turn red, "Did...you just...boop...me?" He said, loss of words. Logan clapped his hands together, rapidly. "Well, Patton wanted me to do to you cause he was unable too, since you left already!" Logan gasped, and Virgil blinked, "Well...then... I--". "Hey! Look its sunflowers!"Logan said, trying ti change the subject. 

When I think about you I can't help my heart from racing.  
My mind goes fast and my knees start shaking.  
My stomach does flips, and my brain does flops,  
And the feelings that I'm feeling I don't think that I can stop.  
I could just say it, I love your everything.

Logan couldn't believe he just did that. He was so glad that Virgil wanted to go use the bathroom, so he wouldn't see Logan freaking out. "I touched his face.. Oh thank heavens, that the excuse I used worked!!" Logan said, in relief. "Oh no, now I need to tell Patton to lie for me.. He may ask Patton if he did ask me to boop his nose.." He thought, frantically.

But I can't quite tell my self, if you're feeling quite the same.  
Maybe I should slow it down, try to show restraint.  
Hold Magnhild, I think I'm gonna faint.

"He was blushing though... This can be my hope! Virgil rarely does that, only when Patton compliments him..!" He thought, silently getting excited. "Phew, Im back, sorry for the wait" Virgil said, apologizing. "No worries, Virgil, I was already admiring the flowers" Logan said, and Virgil stuffed his hands in his pockets, nodding. "Virgil? I have something that I need to talk to you about, its very important" Logan said, starting to shake. 

I think oh whoa what am I to do.  
I didn't know that I would fall in love with you,  
And what to do right now, I haven't got a clue.  
I just bite my tongue and when I want to say I love you I say,  
I'll say boop,  
Boo boo boo boo boo boo boo boo boo boo boop.

"What is it?" Virgil asked, and Logan mentally relaxed himself. "I realized that the meaning of nose boop means it's a sign of affection. In my opinion, it's a surrogate gesture for a kiss" Logan replied, and Virgil's face went red. "W...wait so y..you..wait ... You like...me!?" Virgil said, in disbelief and Logan slowly nodded, and Virgil sighed. "About time you nerd..." He grumbled, grabbing Logan's tie, pulling him in for a kiss. 

"When I want to say I love you I'll say boop"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Fun Fact -  nose boop is a sign of affection. It's a surrogate gesture for a kiss :3


	10. Switch! AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone ever thought of this?

Virgil won't lie lie that he was getting rather suspicious of Roman. It was not like him to come up with healthy and great ideas,usually Roman had terrible ideas that may end Thomas in a wreck. Deceit, in the other hand, was also noticing the odd behavior but Patton and Thomas were clueless to the new sudden behavior behind Roman, but Deceit didn't say anything and continued coming up with these good ideas.. It was filling him up with excitement, since for once they can help Thomas in a good way. 

As the conversation progressed, Virgil finally hissed at “Roman”. Roman would usually be offended, but this “Roman” didn't, though he did flinch. “What's wrong Virgil..?” Roman asked, with a hint of worry in his voice. “What's wrong kiddo? Is Roman overwhelming you again with all these great ideas?” Patton said, giving a playful glare to “Roman”, who seem unfazed by it. “I knew something smells fishy around here..” Virgil growled, and Deceit chuckled. “Like how Roman is obviously ---” He was suddenly muffled, when his own hand covered his mouth. 

Virgil gasped, looking back at “Roman” who had their hand up, and it was quite obvious that he snapped his finger. He hissed, “Stop it right now!!” Thomas started growing worry, “What's happening!? What's going on!?” Patton winced, realizing who it was now, “Oh...kiddo… We don't allow this types of thin-” He yelped, when he was suddenly pulled down to wherever “Roman” sent him. 

“What is happening!? Virgil, where did Patton go!?” Thomas gasped, looking at Virgil for answers. Virgil gulped, but kept his eyes on Roman, who was smirking. “Oo.. I don't know my acquaintance… if Thomas should learn this” Roman cooed. “Thomas, you need to give us permission first... We need your approval to say who this person truly is…” Virgil said. 

“Fine! Just tell me, please!” Thomas said, wanting Patton back and Deceit’s mouth to be uncovered. Deceit pulled his hand away, now broken free from “Roman’s” control. “LOGAN!!” He yelled, and suddenly there wasn't a Roman anymore.. It was a different person. Logan, who wore a dark blue tie, and his shirt was almost similar to Virgil’s, but it's color was more black and had a few dark blue spots on it, and wore black pants with a belt, and also wore glasses. 

“W..what!!” Thomas gasped, not expecting this new person. Logan and Virgil were staring at each other, as if two cats are meeting and are just ready to start hissing at each other. “Logan is your logic side, Thomas…He makes sure you do good things like taking care of yourself, eating good food, and so on..” Deceit explained. 

“Satisfactory, very good.. Deceit..” Logan said, his playful grin not leaving his face. He pushed back his glasses, before he could say anything. Roman appeared, squeezing in the small space that barely managed to fit Logan and Roman together. “FIEND! YOUR LOVEABLE PRINCE HAS RETURNED!” Roman yelled, taking out his sword and Logan quickly vanished before Roman could do anything. 

Roman huffed, “Rude” He put his sword away and looked at the others. “I'm surprised you guys didn't call me! I was waiting for some action, oh well, excuse me while I go for my daily lovely bubble bath” He sang, sinking down. “Wait where is Patton!?” Thomas asked, and Roman popped back up. “Oh, he is in my room.. The lovely king, Patton is safe” He sang once more and sunk back down. 

Deceit sighed, “Well… there is more...of them.. As what we love to call them.. The Dark Sides” Virgil nodded, shivering at the name of it and looked away. “Dark sides...so there is more!?” Thomas said, unable to process all these information. “Yes..and I think it's best you go rest, talk to you later Thomas” Deceit said, vanishing. 

Virgil vanished as well, and appeared in his room. He collapsed on his bed, sighing heavily. He never felt this tired, before in his life, and beside him was a picture. Virgil slammed the picture frame down, so he couldn't see the picture, for it brought too many memories. “... Why are you here…” Virgil asked, but only silence greeted him.


	11. How Long Is Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Aviators - How Long Is Forever (Synthpop)

Lost in time  
My open heart  
Left behind  
A world apart

Virgil tapped his fingers on the window seal. He allowed his fingers make the same rhythm with the music he was listening to. Virgil also listen to the calm, pouring rain that was outside his cozy home. Until, his moment of peace was disturbed by the doorbell ringing. 

Virgil groaned, taking off his headphones. He also hated that someone had to come visit him in the wrong time, because he was wearing his husky onesie. He didn't waste time on heading downstairs, and opened the door. “Who is i--... Logan?” 

With nowhere to run  
I'm broken and bruised  
And I don't want to live without you

Logan was in the rain, all drenched in water. He had his arms folded, noting that he was shivering, but what Virgil noticed was Logan's red face. He immediately knew that something happen to Logan and Roman. “Get in here.. It's freaking cold out there!” Virgil hissed, pulling Logan inside, who made an faint gasp in surprise at the sudden movement.

A different expanse  
Just too far away  
You left me without a mainstay

“Are you kidding me, Logan!? It's raining outside, and you can get sick! Not to mention, the temperature is really cold!! Are you insane!?” Virgil scolded, as he retrieved some dry clothes for Logan. He handed it to Logan, who was already in the bathroom, and Logan closed the door, to allow himself to change. 

Virgil rubbed his eyes, sighing. “Wonder what happened between him and Roman… I hope nothing bad happen, but judging by Logan.. It was terrible…” He thought, as he open the cabinet to grab the coffee beans, two mugs, and vanilla flavor to make both of their coffee. “I'll let him have time to adjust what happen.. He seems so scared” Virgil frowned. 

How long is forever in your eyes?  
Cause I'm not giving up on you tonight  
I want to believe love never dies  
But now it's moving closer to the light

As Logan came out, Virgil handed Logan his coffee. “Here you go…I made it warm, so it won't burn your tongue” Virgil said. Logan nodded, as he sipped his coffee. “Thank you, Virgil…” He whispered, and somehow Virgil heard it. Well, it's not a surprise that Virgil could somehow hear someone when they are whispering, earning him the nickname, “Kitty”

“Logan… What happen? You never visit my house, especially when crying” Virgil said, and Logan tensed, and remained silent. “If you wanna tell me… Take your time” Virgil quickly added. 

How long will a broken heart stay whole?  
Cause I feel like I'm falling apart inside  
I know you're afraid, but don't let go  
No, I won't let this be our last goodbye!!

“Roman and I fought worse than before.. I broke up with him” Logan said, his grip tightening on the mug. Virgil frowned, and honestly, he expected this to happen. “Logan… I'm so sorry” He said, setting down his mug. “Do think of this like a failure.. Learn from it, and make better choices with it” Virgil explained, in a scientific way that Logan will understand. 

Crawled through dust  
To bring me home...  
Turned to rust  
The house we've known…

With nowhere to run  
I'm broken and bruised  
And I don't want to live without you

Logan and Roman were dating for a few years now, and surprisingly they managed to make it work out. Unfortunately, not all relationships will have a happy ending, and Logan only had one home to return too, which was Virgil. 

Virgil was there beside Logan since young age. They almost did everything together, and understood each other in ways that Patton couldn't reach yet. “Your..right, but it hurts so much, Virgil…” Logan whimpered, as broke down into tears once more. “I thought I found someone who'll love me for who I am, but I was wrong!” He cried. Virgil gently cupped Logan's face, and wiped his tears. “Someone out there will accept you, for being you” He cooed. 

A different expanse  
Just too far away  
You left me without a mainstay

How long is forever in your eyes?  
Cause I'm not giving up on you tonight  
I want to believe love never dies  
But now it's moving closer to the light

“Virgil, remember that promise we made in elementary?” Logan asked, once he was starting to calm down, and Virgil thought about it. “The one at the end of the school year?” Virgil asked, and Logan nodded in response. “Yeesh… That was an odd promise we made, We vowed to wait once we grew older to date each other” Virgil chuckled, trying to avoid this topic. Virgil wouldn't lie that he didn't have a big crush on Logan. 

How long will a broken heart stay whole?  
Cause I feel like I'm falling apart inside  
I know you're afraid, but don't let go  
No, I won't let this be our last goodbye

There's a choice we make  
We bend or we break  
When we can't keep denying

“Yes, that promise. I'll be quite honest with you, but I was waiting for that day to come true..for both of us, together” Logan said, looking up at Virgil, who froze at the response. “I...excuse...what!?” Virgil was loss of words, as he also tried not to blush, nor get his hopes up, but it was failing miserably. “Yes, it's quite true. We are already adults, and you're the only acquaintance to accept me, furthermore, you saved me from my abusive household…” Logan pushed back his glasses, taking another sip of his coffee. 

That nobody is trying  
As the bridges burn  
We live and we learn

When the world keeps spinning  
And nobody is winning

“I want to make this work, but it's quite alright, if you don't feel the same way” Logan said, a hint of regret and sadness in his voice. Virgil grabbed Logan's mug, and set it down somewhere safe, and held Logan's hand, in a more secure and gentle grip. “... We can try to make it work, but you've just experience a heartbreak… Don't you need a break?” Virgil asked, as he also rubbed Logan's warm, yet rough texture hands. 

How long will a broken heart stay whole?  
Cause I feel like I'm falling apart inside   
I know you're afraid, but don't let go  
I won't let this be our last goodbye

How long is forever in your eyes?

“Yes, I do believe that it's quite true, but I'm rather impatient.. You're the only one to fix my broken heart, Virgil.. Please” Logan quietly begged, as he leaned his head on Virgil's chest. Virgil made an huff sound, “Stubborn nerd..” He held Logan close to him, and didn't let go at all. 

How long is forever in your eyes?  
Cause I'm not giving up on you tonight  
I want to believe love never dies

But now it's moving closer to the light  
How long will a broken heart stay whole?  
Cause I feel like I'm falling apart inside

I know you're afraid, but don't let go  
No, I won't let this be our last goodbye

“I'll gladly fix your broken heart”


End file.
